A Trip To Remember
by Tereids
Summary: Rurouni Kenshin meets G-Gundam! now if i tell anymore I'd give too much away DxR KxK
1. Prolog

A Trip to Remember

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own G-Gundam or Rurouni Kenshin. But if I did everyone would have a good home ^_^

Prolog:

1880

Kenshin Himura sat in the yard to the Kamiya dojo doing laundry. Finally the fighting was over, he could live his life out in peace with the one person he wanted to, who happened to be chasing her only student around.

"Come back you little brat" screeched Kaoru brandishing her shinai. Yahiko laughed "Catch me if you can, Ugly" even more laughter. 

Kenshin shook his head 'Something's never change' thought the rurouni happily scrubbing another shirt. 

***

Sanosuke Sagara trotted down the street in a drunken confusion. He wandered down the streets of Tokyo. "I think….. I'll go see Megumi…. It'd be fun to bother the damn fox woman" muttered the drunken one. 

He quickly made his way to the doctor's office where Megumi resided. He pushed open the door to the office with a bit of trouble. 

"Hay Megumi!!!" Sano cried waving one of his over sized hands "What going on?". The woman he was supposedly talking to was a pole, "Over here idiot", Megumi herself across the room from the drunken Sano. 

'Drunk again' she sighed. She could smell the sake on him from where she stood. "SANOSUKE!!!!" she screeched "GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU"VE SOBERED UP" with that the fox woman pushed the over sized drunk out the door.

***

FC 61

"What is that s'post to be Dr. Kasshu?" asked the kindly voice of Rain Mikamura "It's a device that will cut the power used in half and put it to other uses". Said Dr Kasshu handing the object to Rain "And I want you to take it to my son on earth" he added with a smile. Rain too smiled inwardly, she had been longing to see Domon but her work had forbidden it. 

The eager girl looked to the man in front her "Just when should I leave" she questioned trying to keep her excitement from bubbling to the surface. The doctor sensed her excitement and put a hand on her shoulder "As soon as the next shuttle leaves for earth". 

***

Hours later and down on earth Domon Kasshu was in a large clearing practicing with the sword he got from Schwarz Bruder the year before. 

Suddenly there was a sound of a motorcycle approaching. 'Must be some dip shit who decided to cut through here' thought Domon he chuckled 'It reminds me of Rain… I wish she was here'. 

Out of no where came a pink motorcycle that Domon had head moments ago. "Domon!!" cried the voice from the rider. 'That's…!' "Rain!!" he shouted waving to his wife.

Quickly the distance between the two was closed. Rain hopped off the bike and ran into the arms of her husband. The two shared a passionate kiss, then another chuckle escaped the king of hearts "For us being newly weds we really haven't being spending too much time together". 

Rain smiled and playfully shoved the fighter, "Maybe if you came up to the colony instead of _insisting_ on staying here on earth…" the woman said in a joking tone. 

Domon gripped her in his arms once more "Maybe if you gave up all that on the colony and came to live down here…" he said slyly. Rain blushed and pulled away "Your father sends his love" she said kindly walking over to the motorcycle. 

"Oh how is the old man doing anyway?" he asked sitting back against a near by rock. "Well he misses you and also wishes you'd come up to the colony". With that Rain had brought over the invention that Dr. Kasshu came up with. 

"What's that?" "A invention that your father came up with" she then pushed the button it activate it "Lets see how well it works". 

With a jot it came to life but not as expected. A beam of light shot out from a open slot. Off in the clearing the whole area became wavy almost as if it was there but at the same time not. 

"What is that?" asked the man besides her, she only shrugged and stared blankly at the distortion. 

***

1880

It too had been hours and Kenshin was just staring to prepare dinner, humming a soft gentle tune. 

Kenshin was just about to cut up some meat when "KENSHIIIIIIN!!" came the terrified cry of Kaoru from near by. The rurouni jumped at the sound but quickly jumped into action, kitchen knife falling to the floor. He not even noticed the now bleeding cut on his finger. 

Using his god-like speed, he made to where Kaoru had screamed from. Kenshin looked around furiously only to see Kaoru backed into the far wall. 

He took a hold of one of her hand with his bleeding one "Its alright now, but why did you scream Miss Kaoru?". The woman was petrified only pointing to the other end of the hall. 

Kenshin looked to see the end of the hallway waving, as if it was phasing in and out of what was there. The swordsman took a steep forward putting himself between the odd looking hall and Kaoru. 

"Miss Kaoru" he said in a very Battousai kind of way. "Kenshin" she said softly "Your hand?" she pointed to the now noticed cut. "Oro?" said the rurouni coming out again. 

"I must have been careless with the kitchen knife, that I must" Kaoru moved closer. She pulled the ribbon from her hair "No Miss Kaoru its alright, there's no need to dirty your ribbon with my blood, that there isn't". "I don't care" said the girl in her no-arguments tone.

After she finished bandaging his wound he pushed her gently out of the hallway "Go get Sano, if he's not too drunk by now, and quickly bring him here" commanded the swordsman gently. Kaoru nodded "You can keep the ribbon" was her voice as she walked away "And be careful".

With that Kaoru broke into a run towards where Sano was about that time of day.

After he was sure that the younger woman was out of danger he pulled his sakabatou from its sheathe and charged at the odd looking end of the hall. Soon he reached it with ease then jumped and swung his sakabatou at the odd looking end of the hall. Only to fall through the disturbance never reaching the floor on the other side. 

***

FC 61

The couple just stared at the disturbance, Rain began too look over the machine when it began to beep. 

"Rain!! Look!" cried Domon pointing in the direction of the wavy part of the clearing, some of it darkened "It looks like something's coming through!!". 

Just as Domon said that a man with flaming red hair and old style clothes fell through, hitting the ground with a large thud. Quickly the two rushed over to the fallen man. Rain looked taken aback in seeing a cross shaped scar on his face "Is he…?" started Domon breaking the female doctor out of her trance. "No, he only has his eyes closed" said Rain sternly. 

The man opened his violet eyes to see the pair above him, he look at Domon first then Rain and sighed. He then reached up weakly towards Rain trying to touch her face. Domon flushed with anger, but before he had a chance to act on it the man spoke. "Miss Kaoru… you got Sano… good… but beware of that odd looking thing at the end of the hall… it packs a mean punch, that it does" he said in a gentle voice.

He then turned towards Domon "Sano…… glad to see… that your not… too… too drunk to fight, that I am. Since protecting Miss Kaoru and the dojo is now left in your hands" with that the strange man collapsed. 

"Who IS he?" questioned Domon, Rain's eyes bugged out "Don't you see?!" the gundam fighter looked at her with curiosity. "Haven't you ever heard the story of Battousai the man slayer?! The man with flaming red hair and cross shaped scar" cried Rain "Yeah so?" asked Domon "Well this man here also has a cross shaped scar and red hair" 

Domon was about to retort when "AND he's dressed like he's from that era, you can't even get things like this anymore is such good shape or any shape for that matter. Plus we don't know what this thing does". But the gundam fighter wasn't out of ammunition just yet "But did you hear the way he talked. How he looked at us both so kindly… even though he thought we were different people". He scowled at the memory of how that man had looked at Rain "That is not the face of or the speech of a manslayer" 

Rain looked upon the young man on the ground "We'll see, Domon, we'll see" 

***

"This way Sano!!!" cried Kaoru running through the dojo Sanosuke hot on her heels. "What did you say this thing was again little missy?" asked Sano "I don't know it just appeared" 

The two pulled sharply around a corner "There it is!! This is it" Kaoru looked around "But where's Kenshin?". "Isn't it obvious!!!" shouted Sano 

He pointed to the wavy part of the dojo hall then "That thing swallows him up" he rolled up his sleeve "And I'm gonna get him back". "No!" come the high pitched cry of Kaoru "If you do you'll be gone too!!" she then latched onto his arm. "So you're saying we just stay away from it and let Kenshin rot where ever he is!!".

Kaoru shook her head "Lets just wait… I don't want to loose two friends in one day". Sano broke to her will "Fine but for now". 

***

FC 61

"Look!!! Domon! He' waking up!" cried Rain 'That's not Miss Megumi's voice, or Miss Kaoru' thought Kenshin. Domon rushed over to see the mysterious man open his eyes. 

He quickly tried to sit up, only to find a hand placed upon his chest forcing him back down. "Lie still, your still injured" said Rain. He looked alarmed "Your not Miss Kaoru!?" he quickly sat up "Who are you!? where's Miss Kaoru??! Is she safe?" he looked very alarmed. 

"Relax, my is Rain Mikamura" she then gestured to the man behind her "This is Domon Kasshu" she smiled "What's your name?". "I'm Kenshin Himura. But how far away from Tokyo? and what is the date?" he asked quickly a bit of color returning to his face. 

"Were quite far from Tokyo and the date is 8/27/FC 61" piped Domon from somewhere off to Kenshin's left. "FC?" questioned Kenshin looking to Domon "How many year from that is 1880?". 

Domon and Rain looked to each other. Rain put one hand on top of Kenshin's "This might come as a shock to you" she paused and looked away "1880 was at least a century ago… everyone you knew is dead" said Rain softly.

"ORO!?" cried Kenshin at the top of his lungs. 

AN: hello readers! Sorry if anything is off but come on do u like it do u hate it or do u think its just plane screwy? But for a bonus people can give me their options on who should be trapped in FC 61 with Kenshin. 

Kenshin: *glares at author* I hate you

Author: *cries* but you can't hate mee!!! *glomps Kenshin* your too cute and loveable to be hateful!!!!

Rain and Domon: what? 

Author: and if you're one of the first 3 reviews then you get…… *looks around* get to glomp the living daylights out of any character you want ^_^ *secretly points to Kenshin* *whispers* he's just a squeezable as he looks. Happy readings and see u all next chapter 


	2. A New Place, A New Time, A New Arrival

A Trip To Remember

Chapter one: A New Place, A New Time, A New Arrival 

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own G-Gundam or Rurouni Kenshin. But if I did everyone would have a good home ^_^ 

"ORO!?" cried Kenshin at the top of his lungs.

The two near him looked to each other again, this time it was Domon's turn to fix things. "Hay just relax, everything will be ok" said the fighter in the calmest voice he could muster. 

Kenshin quickly got to his feet "You're right" he said in an all-to-calm voice. He walked slowly to where his sakabatou lay then took a fighting stance exactly the way he had in the hall. 

"What are you doing!?" cried Rain also getting to her feet "You can't fight!! your still injured and need to rest!!". Domon then had to grab his wife to keep her from dragging the young man before them to a sick bed. 

"Simple" he said "I'm going back through that thing the exact way I came". With that he charged at the disturbance, with such speed that the couple had ever seen. 

The space disappeared between the two. The samurai swung his sword only to make contact with sold instead of falling trough like he had hoped. An electric charge swept though his sakabatou, reaching Kenshin and sending him flying backwards, landing in the place he lay before.

"Are you alright Kenshin?" asked Rain, he once again sat up more slowly then before looking down. "Yeah I'm fine" all he did was look down at his leg and sakabatou in hand. 

"Well I guess we should turn this thing off…" started the only female there. "NO!" came the sudden shout that made the other two jump. "But why not?" asked the fighter. "There's still a chance that someone from my time will be brave and come here" the rurouni smiled in a saddened way, he finally looked up "Would you condemn me to living here alone without every one I've ever cared about?". 'Hopefully Miss Kaoru's bravery will lead her here… I swear if I ever see her again I'll tell her how I feel, that I will'.

"Alright you win" said the woman of the group gently "We should stay here since someone could come through at anytime".

***

1880

__

The space disappeared between the two. The samurai swung his sword only to make contact with sold instead of falling trough like he had hoped. An electric charge swept though his sakabatou, reaching Kenshin and sending him flying backwards, landing in the place he lay before.

Kaoru sat up from her bed abruptly 'What was that?', she closed her again to review the dream "Kenshin!" the woman breathed "I'm sure that was something that happened to Kenshin!! That means he's alive!!" she cried out for joy. Then quickly covered her mouth as not to wake anyone.

***

A few hours after Kaoru's awakence from the dream she stood in the kitchen preparing breakfast. 

A pare of foot steeps drew near "Hey ugly!" cried Yahiko, Kaoru listlessly turned to face her student. "Oh don't tell me we have to eat your louse cooking for breakfast?". The woman nodded "Still no word from Kenshin" she paused "I hope he's alright" images from her dream flashed before her eyes. 

"Hey ugly!! Your burning the food" that cry broke Kaoru out from her trance. "Damnit!" said Kaoru as she started to blow at the fire. "Yahiko! Go get some water"

***

FC 61

Domon and Rain sat at a table that had been set up while Kenshin was starting too cook just a few feet away. 

Kenshin himself took off the ribbon from Kaoru reviling a large gash on his left hand running from the joint of his thumb to the top of his pointer finger almost grazing the nail. He held the ribbon in his good hand and took a deep breath. 'This might be the last time I ever smell Miss Kaoru's sent that it is'. Before any tears could spring to his eyes the ribbon was slipped inside of his gi. 

Everything was silent aside from the sounds that the food made for quiet some time until. Suddenly there was loud shout of "HEY NEO JAPAN HOW YA BEEN??". 

The trio looked behind them to see Chibodee Crocket coming through tree and bushes standing atop his core lander. 

Domon stood to greet his friend "Chibodee!" he smiled "Long time no see". Chibodee hopped off the lander and sat down next to Rain "And just how has the lady been?" he said putting an arm around her shoulders. 

Rain repressed a laugh and tired to scowl "Domon and I have been married for quiet some time now" she took his arm off her and smiled "Don't you think you should stop trying to get dates?". The new comer shrugged "One can never be too persistent". 

"Don't be so sure" said Domon trying to look tough "If you go to far I'm afraid I'll be forced to hurt you". Chibodee raised his hands "Ok, ok I can take a hint and will keep my hands off your woman". 

Kenshin continued to do what he was doing ignoring the people around him 'Reminds me of life at the dojo, that it does' he thought a small smile creeping on his face. 'And that contraption came in on, its nothing like a horse or anything else I've ever seen before'. 

He continued to sit there obliviously cooking until a hand found its way to his shoulder. "And just who is this young fella here?" asked Chibodee patting Kenshin on the back, he then looked the rurouni in the face "A relative of George's maybe". 

"No" said Kenshin lightly "I don't know who 'George' is" he smiled and looked in the face of Chibodee "My name is Kenshin Himura, that it is". The American was taken aback by the niceness of the man in front of him "Are you sure you're a friend of Domon's". Chibodee then put an arm around Kenshin and led him away from his cooking "Since you seam _way_ too nice to be hanging around a tough guy like Domon, and what's with the old style get-up?". 

Kenshin blinked a few times "I just met Domon, someone made that machine that brought me from 1880 to here" he pointed to the disturbance. "There's one exactly like that where I live, the only difference is the one in my time you can fall right through it, that you can" he smiled. 

Chibodee was now horrified by the rurouni, he was just about to speak when they both smelled smoke. Quickly Kenshin rushed back and continued with what he was doing before Chibodee came over. 

***

1880

Yahiko, Sano, and Kaoru crowded the burnt plates of what was s'post to be a meal. 

"Geeze little missy" commented Sano, he poked at some of the charred remains with a chop stick "This is more burnt the usual, I mean" he pick up a extremely burnt something "I can't even tell what this was". He then looked kind "You must be really worried about Kenshin". 

"God ugly, I wonder how many more things you can screw up?" laughed Yahiko, which earned him a rather hard bop on the head. "Be easy on her kid!! Besides I saw you trip over your bokken this morning, so don't get on Kaoru's case".

The two continued to fight while Kaoru just sat and starred. "Ken…shin where are you" she breathed. The only female then stood and left "Remember" she started getting the attention of the fighting ones "Stay out of the hall way with the spare rooms in it… that's where Kenshin disappeared". With that she left the room.

***

It had been a few hours since Kaoru's charred food was served. 

Yahiko wandered around the dojo, he turned a corner only to see the disturbance that Kaoru had warned them about earlier. The boy snorted "That thing doesn't look like it could beat Kenshin, let alone capture him". He then drew his bokken from his back then held it in front of him in a fighting stance. "I bet I can bead it and bring Kenshin back here to save us from stupid ugly's cooking". 

With that Yahiko charged at the odd thing. But just like what happened to the rurouni happened to the boy as well. Yahiko screamed as he too fell through the portal. 

*** 

FC 61

Rain Domon and Chibodee sat at the table, it had been hours there as well. While Kenshin sat just a little ways behind the group, his sakabatou against his shoulder and ribbon in hand. 

Suddenly the machine began to beep "What's that mean?" asked both Chibodee and Kenshin at the same time. Rain looked towards the disturbance "It means someone from 1880 has just entered the portal". The rurouni looked towards it 'Miss Kaoru!'. He then ran forward placing himself across from the portal.

Just a few seconds later Yahiko was thrown through and right into Kenshin. The two flew back and hit the ground not as hard as Kenshin had. 

The rurouni looked into his lap "Yahiko?!" he cried. He then held the boy up to look at him "What are you doing here?". Yahiko opened his eyes and looked at the one hold him. "KENSHIN!" he cried tackling the man "Oro". "Your alive!!" he then jumped to his feet Kenshin getting up with him, then started to pull the man towards the portal. "Now we can go back to the dojo and you can save us from Kaoru's cooking" Yahiko laughed.

But Kenshin stopped both of them. "We can't" he said solemnly. The boy tilted his head in confusion. "That portal only goes one way" he said in a serous tone. The rurouni walked over and picked up a stick, then threw it at the portal. It hit with the precession of a small knife then designated.

Yahiko gulped, "Glad you stopped me". Kenshin smiled "I'm glad you came, that I am". He then walked the boy over to where the others sat "Yahiko this is Domon Rain and Chibodee, everyone this is Yahiko" said the innocent acting one as he gestured to each person. 

The boy then sat down at the table, "Now" Kenshin said "How's everyone at home?". 'More like how's Miss Kaoru' he thought. "Sano is still the same old freeloader, but he's defending ugly, and I can't make her mad. Not to mention her cooking almost poisoned us. you couldn't even tell what it was!" 

Kenshin smiled lightly "You shouldn't call Miss Kaoru 'Ugly' anymore" Yahiko once again tilted his head in confusion. The rurouni then gave young one a hug "Because one needs to respect the dead" whispered Kenshin trying to hide his voice. 

Yahiko's eyes widened "You mean her and… everyone is… gone?" Kenshin nodded. "The only way we'll ever see them again is if they go though the portal… but since two people have already been lost to it I doubt Sano or Miss Kaoru will even go near the hall". 

Yahiko looked crest fallen, Rain patted him on the head "It'll be ok"

AN: and so ends chapter 2. Like? Hate? Lemme know. 

*Before chapter*

Author: ok *sticks hand in old Smart Balance butter container* and the character for chapter two are *read* Chibodee and the other is *pulls another strip* Yahiko.

Author: this really did happen

Yahiko: so you're the one who made me be suck in the future!!! *chases author* 

Author: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Rain: *to Kenshin* shouldn't you help her

Chibodee: na this is fun to watch

Domon: relax Rain she'll be fine

Kenshin: and Yahiko is way to puny to hurt her any way 

Yahiko: I'm not puny!!!!


	3. 3 More Appear

A Trip to Remember

Chapter Two: 3 More Appear

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own G-Gundam or Rurouni Kenshin. But if I did everyone would have a good home ^_^

1880

It had been a few days since Yahiko disappeared. After that happened Kaoru was seen much more with Sano at the Akabeko drinking. 

The dojo had also seen better times. Since Kenshin did most of the chores, and Yahiko did the other small part, things weren't good. There were mostly sake bottles strewn about. 

In fact that's what the remaining two were up to, both rather red in the face as well. "Ya know what?" Sano asked Kaoru looked up at her drinking partner with her eyes half open "What?" she asked. "Your not very nice" he then started laughing, Kaoru glared "Oh yeah? Well your just a…". 

Obviously the female of the two was just about to start swearing at the young man, when the sound of the gate creaking open. She glared again "I'll be back to deal with you later". 

With that the drunken woman walked to where the sound came from, sake bottle in hand "Hello?" came a young female voice. Kaoru groaned at the loudness of the girls voice. She took another swig "What do you want?" she growled at the new comers. 

Misao looked at the drunken Kaoru with confusion, even though the two don't really know each other, Misao never thought of the other girl as a drunk. "Kaoru, its me, Misao… and I have Aoshi and Soujiro with me. We thought we'd come to see you and Kenshin". After those words the drunken one started brawling, she almost fell in her crying. Eventually she passed out in Misao's arms, the younger girl started to collapse under the older girl's weight. 

Aoshi rescued the shorter one from the sleeping girl. Soujiro took the bottle from her hand and put it to his nose "Its sake… she must have finished off this whole thing by herself". As if planned Sanosuke staggered off to where the other four stood "Hay guys" he waved as he swerved towards them "What's going on?" 

Soujiro scowled "Well" he was calm despite the look on his face "Now we know where she got it". "Hay, hay don't blame it on me" he put up his hands in innocents "One night she just came in and started stealing my sake…. And we've been drinking together ever since". The other 3 looked blank.

***

FC 61 

It was a hot boring day, everyone was just sitting around. Things kept going down that road until "Hey I have an idea" piped Chibodee sitting up, he spat out his trade mark leaf. "Why don't we have a little sparing match?". 

Domon looked up "Yeah that would be fun!". Rain then looked up from her book, "But with what?" she questioned "Its not like both of you have your gundams". With that last it got the attention of the remaining two "Gun…" started Yahiko "…Dams?" finished Kenshin, both looking extremely confused. 

Chibodee looked sly "That's what you think". With that the American got to his feet "Rise Gundam Maxter!!" he shouted snapping his fingers. 

The ground began to shake, everyone was surprised at first, especially Kenshin and Yahiko. 

Finally the shaking stopped and before them stood Gundam Maxter, and Chibodee was already inside. "What do you say Neo Japan?" he put his fists up like a boxer "How bout it?". 

Domon looked like the gundam fighter he once was. "So you want to do thing that way?". He stood as well "Rise Burning Gundam!!!" also with a snap of his fingers Burning Gundam stood before them. 

At this point the two from 1880 were quiet afraid. By then Rain had already gone back to her book, but knew that they were wanting her to explain. "They're inside giant robots that we call gundams, with the technology call the mobile trace system it allows you…" she thought for a second. "It would be easier to show you".

She then stood "Hey guys!" she shouted. The two gundams stared down at her "Instead of fighting each other why don't you show Kenshin and Yahiko what gundams are and how they work!" 

The two looked at each other then shrugged. Then the cockpits opened to both gundams. Domon smiled "Sure" he shrugged "What harm could it do?" agreed Chibodee

***

1880

Kaoru had woken up from her drunken sleep. The five were now discussing resent matters that had happened at the dojo. 

"… And that's what happened." The visiting three looked blank, obviously not believing their ears. The fact that the story tellers were drunk not too long ago didn't help their case very well either.

An uneasy silence fell over the group. Misao raised an eye brow "Are you sure you both just didn't drink a lot of sake?" "And Yahiko and Kenshin just didn't go on some sort of trip" added Soujiro. The two that had been at the dojo shook their heads. "You can go check the entire dojo if you don't believe us" said Sano. 

Kaoru hugged her knees to her chest "Just be careful" Aoshi patted her on the head "We will". 

***

FC61

It had been an hour since Chibodee's suggestion. Since then Gundam Maxter was sitting in a heap. On the other hand Kenshin was learning how to work Burning Gundam's trace system. 

"Now try moving the right…" started Rain but she was cut off. "Hi Domon!!" came a girlish cry from above them. Everyone looked up to see Nobel Gundam. Rain then groaned at her arrival, obviously unknowing what happened in the fight with the Dark Gundam. 

Yahiko covered his head "Oh shit another one!" he screeched. Nobel Gundam landed, then latched on to Burning Gundam in a very girlish way.

Kenshin looked nervous "I'm sorry?" he started. A small screen then appeared showing Allenby's face "What's with you-! huh?". The gundam fighter then pulled her whip loose "What are you doing with Domon's gundam!?" she then pulled her arm back ready to attack. 

"NO!" cried Domon from the ground "Don't!! its ok Allenby! I'll explain everything! just don't attack him". The female looked down and smiled, she then picked up Domon and latched onto him like he was some sort of doll. 

Rain looked even more angry then when Allenby first shouted. She then glared at the other girl and stomped off. 

Everyone but Kenshin was too preoccupied watching Domon try to struggle away from the female looking gundam.

***

Rain stood by a small pond her hand resting on a tree just staring into the water. Her own blank eyes staring back. 

It seamed she would have continued to stair at that same spot for the rest of time if someone hadn't interrupted her thoughts. "Miss Rain?" came the voice of Kenshin behind her. 

The woman before him turned to face him but it wasn't Rain anymore. Instead Kaoru was staring back at him. "Kenshin?" came a far away voice, snapping him out of his own mind. 

"Yes Miss Rain?" he replied, still only half there. "Why did you fallow me?" asked the woman, now a fading image of Kaoru. "Just curious why you stomped off like that when that girl came up". 

Rain sighed put her back to the tree head down "Last year, the girl who came here today had a big thing for Domon" she sighed "And it wouldn't be surprising if she still does". She then looked even more saddened then before. "She was even worse at our wedding. She acted as though Domon hadn't just gotten married". 

Kenshin then went over and did something that not even he understood. He wrapped his arms around Rain and held her like she belonged to him. 

***

1880

"Hay Kaoru?" came a voice from behind her, she did stir, all she did was stair at the disturbance ahead of her. "Kaoru?" came the voice again, then a hand reached out to touch her shoulder. 

She didn't jump only look behind her "Hi Soujiro" she said dully. "What were you thinking about?" he asked Kaoru smiled very lightly "I thought I felt Kenshin here… and that he was holding me" 

"It'll be alright in the end" he said quietly. He then stood next to her "What that at the end of the hall?. Kaoru was quiet for a moment "It's the thing that too Kenshin and Yahiko away". 

Soujiro giggled "That thing?" he pointed at it "Take out Kenshin, Yahiko I can understand, but Kenshin?" he thought allude. The ex murdered looked behind him to get the younger one's thoughts on the matter, only to find her gone. 

He shrugged "Oh well" with that he began to walk 

***

FC 61 

It had been a short time since Allenby appeared but of course not much had changed. Only she girl was on the ground latched onto Domon, instead of in her gundam and latched onto Domon. 

Said person was trying to struggle away at that very moment. "Allenby, let go!" he wiggled some more "You know Rain and I are married and you don't have a chance with me!!" he was now beginning to yell at the girl with the vice-like grip. "And what happened to you and Kyral?!!" he spat.

She then looked up at him with puppy dog eyes that held sickening cuteness, she then pulled away and buried her face in Domon's chest crying. "Kyral and I got in a fight!" more tears "So I came here to find you and thinking that maybe we could get back together". She sobbed her fake tears even more "Allenby" sighed Domon "We've gone over this a hundred times" he rolled his eyes "We never were together to start with". he latched onto her shoulders and pushed her away. 

The female fighter was about to cry even more when the machine started beeping. "What's that?" she asked looking to the beeping thing. Everyone when silent "Another person from 1880 entered the portal" said Yahiko quietly. 

Just as he said that a shadow appeared in the portal, with each second the figure became clearer and clearer. Soon Soujiro appeared walking calmly into the clearing. He then looked over his shoulder "See Kaoru…" he shouted "Never mind" the boy said quietly hunching his shoulders. 

Everything was silent for a moment then "I'm gonna go find Rain" said the fighter finally getting away from the drama quean. He looked around "And Kenshin". Allenby took a few steps forward but the man who she intended to fall whipped around "And don't you **DARE** fallow me Allenby!!". 

***

Domon had been walking for awhile, the search seamed absolutely hopeless until familiar voices reached his ears. 

"I mean, when they first met, they were always together" came the voice of Rain. "How so?" questioned a male voice. Domon had to think for a moment, then it hit him that was Kenshin. 

"Well, it was during the 13th gundam fight that they met" there was a pause of confusion "If you and Yahiko end up staying here then I'll tell you all about it". 

"Allenby was a fighter for another country they got along so well and have so much in common, it was like I didn't exist". "But Domon's seams so much nicer then to ignore the woman he loves" came the voice of Kenshin. Domon smiled inwardly 'Now I _know_ I've gotten nicer'. The woman laughed "Domon was an extremely different person back then, he was rude, mean, immature, and a hot head. An those were his _good_ qualities". 

The fighter blushed 'She just had to bring that up didn't she?'. "But I loved him back then just as much as I do now, but sometimes it seams like he couldn't careless. After we were married it was worse then ever, but it was on Allenby's part not Domon". The man looked to the sky 'Got that right, at first she was just a friend, now she's just down right clingy'. "I can't stand seeing, to many annoyances and bad memories". 

'Guess its about time I made my prence know' with that Domon steeped out from his hiding place to see the two. But what he saw was not what he expected. "KENSHIN HIMURA!!!!" Domon shouted with fury "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY _WIFE_!?!?!?!?" 

***

1880

Everyone was sitting in the practice room talking. "I bet I know where Soujiro and Kaoru are" said Aoshi slyly. Everyone looked at the older man, "I bet they're…" with that the door slid open to reveal Kaoru on the other side. "They're what?" she asked coolly 

Aoshi suddenly looked nervous "Never mind", the oniwaban leader looked around for help from his friends "Say, where's Soujiro?" he asked in an attempt to change the subject. 

Kaoru plopped down with the group "Gone". Everyone was silent for a moment then "GONE!" exclaimed both Misao and Aoshi. The calm one only nodded. "That can't be right!" cried Misao with that she jumped to her feet and began to run. 

Aoshi then jumped to his feet to fallow, but was held down by a large weight. His head swiveled back "SANOSUKE YOU BETTER THE HELL OFF ME!!!". Sano only shook his head, "Kaoru go stop Misao" yelled Sano. 

With that the youngest one began to run as best she could in her formal wear. After a few moments she reached the dreaded hallway, only to see the younger one's braid disappear into it. "Misao?" she squeaked. 

AN: dun dun dun. I'm REALLY sorry its take _this _long to get ch2 out. But still, tell me what you think and even yell at me for taking so long. *looks around* although I doubt my character are too happy with me ^_^;;

Aoshi: what!!! That's it *beaten up Sano in the corner* what about Misao what happened to her!!!

Author: meep *hides behind Kaoru* ha! ha! Now u can't see me!!!! (I really am THAT short) 


	4. UPDATE

UPDATE

Author: gets on hands and knees in front of readers RK and GG character please please please _please_ don't hate me for taking so long to get the next chapter out. I have a good excuse!!! I got brain trauma in April that made me forget everything including this story, and just recently I remembered it and will start work every moment on the compu I get.

Rain: pats author on head its ok

Kenshin Misao Yahiko: NO ITS NOT!!!

Aoshi: walks up

Author: eep! hides behind _still_ beaten up Sano

Aoshi: starts kicking and screaming on floor waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I want u to finnish!!!!

Everyone: o.O large side step

Domon: grabs author by collar u better finnish soon so I can kick the crap outta Kenshin for putting his hands on my wife!

random tomato come from the Kenshin fans reading this

Author: we'll see. well I hope everyone enjoyed my little attempt at pleasing my readers feel free to throw tomatos or any other type of thing that's thrown when people are pissed. EXCEPT ROCKS!! THOSE HURT.... a lot ouchies

PS: sorry there was so much food-obession in the last chapter... I was really hungry ;;


End file.
